There's only one way
by withtheemoglasses
Summary: Tobey female has always seen Sid as her brother. Until he walks in on her changing. Then she can't help but notice that he is a boy. At the same time Sid is starting to realize that his buddy, Tobey, is in fact female. Shipping: Sibey and Barbue.
1. One way to get a guy off of you

I don't own Three Delivery.

Warning: lolz if you read No Competition, or Jinxed you should know. Tobey is now a girl, but because I lurve girls having boy names her name is still Tobey. And this is the reason Powerball was deleted. I wanted to make it betterful, and this was the way.

/////sibey\\\\\

Tobey covered her head as her sister's alarm went off. "Suuue." she complained. "Shut it off. Nooow."

"No. Tobey stop being so lazy. We need to get all our work at Wu's garden done so we can train with Nana."

Tobey reluctantly got out of bed. She quickly stripped herself of her pajamas and was working on getting her tight sports bra over her chest.

"Tobe-" Sid's train of thought was cut off by his testosterone.

Tobey quickly turned towards the sudden disturbance. As she quickly pulled the bra over she laughed and then acted as if nothing important had happened. "Sorry." she giggled. "I should have closed the door. But eh..." she said as she began belittling herself. "I'm sure seeing my flat chest didn't do much. Practically like looking at your own right?"

Sid quickly regained his composure, even though Tobey didn't even know he had lost it. "Yea, practically like looking in a mirror." (1)

"Right. I'm gonna keep getting dressed then."

"Right." Sid said as he walked out making sure to close the door.

/flashback\

"See that girl over there?" Sid said pointing at a young girl with a white streak in her hair.

"Yeah...she's the one that everyone says is clumsy. They say that's why her parents gave her up." Sue said.

"Well...I don't care, she's pretty, and one day I'm gonna marry her."

Sue blinked at her brother. "I thought you said girls had cooties."

"They do." Sid said keeping his eyes on the girl. "But she's pretty enough for me to ignore that she has cooties."

"You guys should be friends then." And before Sid could protest Sue had ran over to Tobey and introduced herself.

Soon after they had met Nana, and came to Wu's garden. Sid dream of marrying Tobey was forgotten, since they had to think about protecting Chinatown. But that didn't mean that the event wouldn't eventually happen.

//./../../.../..//..//

"Aw... Girls, I love you, but if the other girl's were to see they might think I'm unavailable." Sid said holding Sue and Tobey in a strong grip.

"Why is he the one who always learns this technique?" Sue said from underneath Sid's left arm.

"You two," Nana said motioning to Tobey and Sue, "will most likely be grabbed more than Sid. This isn't practice for him. It's practice for you."

"Well then..." Sue quickly maneuvered out of Sid's grip leaving Tobey still stuck under her older brother.

"Tobey, remember what I taught you about getting out of a hold."

Tobey simply glared and thought of the 'technique's' she had been taught from Synagy and JacJac on how to get an attacker, who was male, off of you. And as Nana reprimanded Toby on kneeing Sid in the gut she let her mind wander to the day she learned that wonderful trick.

[flashback]

Synagy laughed at Tobey's farfetched little stories. "A giant crab, shape-shifter, and giant monsters? I only live three blocks away from China Town, and have never heard of any of this."

"Eh..." JacJac said. "My dog went missing around the same time as the Leann's."

"Nian." Tobey corrected.

"So do you learn any kung-fu moves?" Synagy asked.

"Some, why?"

"Well young grasshopper," JacJac said wrapping her arm around Tobey's shoulders'. "We can teach you a technique that can stop a male in 3-5 seconds."

"Really?" Tobey said eyes raised.

"Yep."

.//...///..//.....///

So as she watched Sid still keeling over she couldn't help but smile. She pressed her lips together. "I guess..." she thought, "That was for calling me flat-chested..." Then she leaned down and apologized repeatedly, as Sid denied being in pain.

(to be continued?)

(1) Oh, so it talks about not being able to fit the Bra over her chest, so she's actually quite busty, but chooses to insult herself as a coping mechanism for embarrassment.


	2. TOBEY ROCKS

I don't own Three Delivery

//SiBeY\\

Sid continued to glare at Tobey. Tobey continued to apologize. Sue continued to think about Barney. Barney kept thinking about wrestling.

Of course there were deliveries to be done, so Tobey was able to leave. "I'm not really sorry." she thought as she biked away. "I had to get out of the hold, and but using that move, I was able to." she looked at her delivery and quickly recognized the address. "Well...I can probably lie when I get home and say I got attacked by something. I mean it has been an uneventful week. Something is most likely going to happen, and I can blame it for getting home late."

|\| | /-\ |\|

Tobey giggled looking at her nails. They had been wonderfully done by Synagy and JacJac. On her left hand it said TOBEY and on the other it said ROCKS. The writing was in neon green, and then there were different colors for the background. As she rounded the corner on her bike she blinked. There were bunches of butterflies, with sparkles emitting from them, flying around. This would be out of the ordinary at anytime, but these butterflies were like 5 feet long and 2 feet wide. Tobey grabbed her cell phone and began taking pictures.

|\| | /-\ |\|

"Sid! Sue!" Tobey said racing into Wu's garden. "Giant Butterflies! SPARKLES!"

Sid and Sue stared at the girl. "We know Tobey." Tobey looked at the young girl sitting across from them.

"This was her doing?" she said pointing at the girl.

"Don't point." Se said. "And yes she did. But Nana's already working on fixing it and she'll be done in like a few minutes. And we had to do it all without your help." she said angrily.

"Where were you?" Sid said looking up at her.

Tobey quickly shoved her hands in her pockets. It was hard since she wore tight jeans, but she managed to squeeze them in there. "Um...well...I...I...you see...I...I got covered in sparkles...and I was bear Synagy's house, so I took a shower and got the sparkles off.

Sid stood up and pulled Tobey's hands out of her pockets. "You mean, 'I had a delivery at Synagy's house so we talked and chatted and did each others nails, and when I was coming home I saw the butterflies and decided to use them as an excuse.' right?

Tobey shook her hands free of Sid's grip. "Why are you being such an ass?!"

"I'm being an ass, you're the irresponsible one, who's only here when its a good time for her."

Tobey glared at Sid. "Urg. Whatever." she stormed out and up to her room.

Sue just glared at Sid. "Could you try not to swear in front of little kids."

"Right." He smiled at the young girl. "Sorry."

(to be continued?)


	3. Wolfman and Wolfman's lady dog

I don't own Three Delivery

||sIbEy||

Tobey had made the decision to leave. Not forever. Just for a night. She had asked/begged Nana to let her go. Nana, after much pleading on Tobey's part, had let her go. Tobey had promised to be home by sundown the next day, but Tobey wasn't sure herself. This was the first time Nana had let Tobey stay at JacJac's house. Tobey was pretty sure it was because of the tension in the house after her argument with Sid, but whatever. If it meant getting to hang out with a friend, over night, Tobey would get in fights more often. Hmmm... maybe I could flirt with Barney to get Sue jealous. Then we could get in a fight and I could stay at Synagy's house." As she opened the door to JacJac's house she was greeted by the sight of two tan boys making out on the couch.

"Ignore them." JacJac said with a smile. "They offered me a ride to a concert last night so I told them they could stay here for awhile."

"Do you know there names?"

"Nope." JacJac said shaking her head. "It's easier that way. They'll be gone by tonight, and I doubt I'll ever run into them."

"How come?"

"Their from somewhere in Washington. That's like really far away."

"This is true." Tobey said as she set her stuff down.

One thing you couldn't tell about JacJac from just looking at her was that she was deaf. She hid it well, by being good at reading lips. She also enjoyed loud concerts. Her reasoning behind that was that she couldn't hear music, but in loud areas she could feel it. When Tobey first found out she had asked if JacJac would ever like to hear. She had replied no. "I can see the bad things that people say everyday, I would hate to hear the way they sound when they say it."

Tobey and JacJac headed to the kitchen and began looking for something to make. "is Synagy coming?" Tobey asked making sure that JacJac could see her lips moving.

"Nope."

"Yay! We can eat chocolate and ice cream without her forcing her vegan beliefs on us!"

JacJac giggled. Suddenly a loud moan was heard through the house. Though JacJac obviously could hear it, she was able to read Tobey's expression and figure it out.

"Quiet down or go upstairs!" JacJac yelled. The moaning stopped, but then shuffling of feet could be heard.

/../.../

"My elbows are trying to kill me!" JacJac screamed as she rubbed the. "I hate having to sit on the floor to draw!"

"You could clear off your desk and use that." Tobey suggested. JacJac simply ignored them. Both girls stayed up quite late that night. The boys had eventually left, but not without entering their cellphone numbers into JacJac's phone.

"We'll text you." said the one with shorter hair. For their display names they had 'Wolf-man' and 'Wolf-man's Bitch'.

"I'm not even going to ask." JacJac said shaking her head solemnly.

Both girls had consumed large amounts of sugar and caffeine, but finally at 7 a.m. both girls collapsed and fell asleep.

(to be continued?)


	4. Tomfockery

I don't own Three Delivery

When Tobey got home Sid was waiting outside.

"Um...hi?" Tobey said not sure why Sid had been waiting.

"Hi...I just wanted to kind of apologize. I wasn't exactly a gentlemen these last few days."

"It's okay. I should be apologizing. I've kind of been a royal bitch in the last few days, so your un-orderly conduct is excused."

"You spent the night at JacJac's obviously." Sd said with a smile as they walked inside.

"How did you know?" Tobey said impressed at his deduction.

"If it was Synagy's house you would have called yourself a bitchosaurus-rex, and called the way I was acting ass-faceness."

"Wow." Tobey said still impressed. "You know them really well."

"Not really. I just know JacJac is the one who always sounds smart, and Synagy is the one who makes up words that don't exist."

"Oh. Well, you know my friends better than I know yours."

"That's because the first time you met them you were with Synagy."

"So?"

"You don't remember what happened?"

_"You're music is a tom-fockery of all that is holey!" Synagy said dramatically._

_"What?" said one with dark purple hair._

_"She said she hates your music." Tobey translated._

_"You're lyrics should go jump in a lake and them go to Mt. Everest and stay there till they're Phyllis."_

_"What?" said the one behind the drum-set._

_"She means your lyrics are horrible and generic."_

_"Oh, don't forget to mention that they sound like horny cats desperate for attention." Synagy added._

_Tobey blinked. "I think that ones pretty self-explanatory."_

_Sid glared at the two girls. "Get Out." he said obviously annoyed._

"Oh yeah. And now they don't like me?"

"No they're fine with you. They just don't like Synagy."

"Not a lot of people do." Tobey said seriously.

"This is true." The adopted sibling laughed. Maybe, both of them seemed to hope, things would go back to normal.

(to be continued?)


	5. Puberty

Synagy decided to get a haircut and new glasses. It wasn't by choice. Tobey had gotten "gum" all over her hair and glasses. It had been because they had to distract her from a recipe. So all of her multicolored hair was cut off leaving her with her golden brown hair. And her porn star prescription sun-glasses were replaced with black rimmed emo glasses.

Tobey had gotten bruised because of the fight for the recipe. Her and Sid had an awkward moment when he was tending to her wounds. She had remarked how it looked like he was proposing, both of them blushed, and neither of them talked after that. But that didn't stop Tobey from thinking about his soft caresses, or as Synagy called them, "Him putting bandages on you. Hun, stop acting like you like him. It's creeping me out. Seriously. Stoop."

JacJac, Synagy and Tobey were all hanging out in Wu's garden when Sid's band friends came in. Their electric guitar player, who used to have dark purple hair was now sporting dark brown hair. Will, who was their new drummer was also with them. Then there was Tiffany who did the vocals. Personally Tobey didn't like Tiffany, and knew that Synagy and JacJac were ten times better than Tiffany on her best day. She also may have not liked Tiffany since she knew Sid liked Tiffany. Will and the brunet noticed Synagy and JacJac.

"Hi." the brunet stuck out his hand towards Synagy. "I'm Matt."

Tiffany frowned. "I thought you told us to call you Mello."

"Friends call me Mello. Pretty girls call me Matt."

Then Tobey saw something she had never seen before in her life. Synagy blushed. Then Tobey heard something that she heard once in a blue moon.

"I'm Cindy." she said.

"Nice to meet you. Wanna come hear us play?" he said winking.

"Sure."

Will and JacJac had been having their own conversation also. And JacJac was being addressed as Jaclyn and Will as William. Which confused Tobey. Both girls always went by their nicknames. And both boys did to. Will hated being called William.

"It's called puberty." Sid said suddenly.

"Huh?"

"The reason they're acting like that. Now that a pretty girl/handsome boy instead of a multi-colored porn-star/feminine emo kid the need to impress each other more. So they drop their fake names."

"But what about JacJac and Will? They still look the same."

"Yeah, but Will knows how classy Jaclyn is. She's a challenge for him. And Jaclyn knows how misbehaved Will actually is, which makes him a challenge for her."

"That's not fair!" Tobey pretended to be sad. "I wanna relationship based on lies, looks, and challenges!"

Sid laughed. "I'm sure you'll get one someday."

"Hurray!"

(to be continued?

Not if I don't get any review.)


	6. ToLee

I don't own Three Delivery

Tobey sighed as she listened to Synagy drone on and on about Matt. It was getting on her nerves. As soon as Synagy would stop to take a breath JacJac would start in about Will.

Tobey was over maturity and puberty and all these things. She wanted to go beat something up.

It wasn't just because of Synagy and JacJac. Barney ad Sue had started flirting with each other, so she needed to listen to Sue talk about Barney before she could go to bed, and Barney talk about Sue when she had dishes duty with him. Tobey wished that was the worst of it, but Sid and Tiffany began going out. Now she needed to listen to Tiffany talk about Sid during school hours, and especially Gym, and Sid talk about Tiffany at home.

Tobey was sure one more bit about love and she would throw up butterflies, sparkles, and hearts.

And then she met Lee. He was a funny cute skater she met at a comic book store. He was just like her. But enough not like her to keep her amused. He was sarcastic, jocosely, and handsome. He liked the same comics as her, but different characters so she could talk to him, have in depth discussions, and heated arguments. Which usually ended with the loser buying the winner ice cream, or soda, or some sort of treat.

Of course unlike her love struck friends, she kept Lee to herself. None of them knew about him, and this pleased Tobey.

They had been hanging out for a week when he finally asked her out on a date. Tobey however refused to let him pay for her. A rule she had learned from Synagy was never to owe a guy on the first date. Even though by now Synagy probably owed Matt hundreds, Tobey still decided to follow this rule. However, getting the money was a problem. She had to ask Mr. Wu for this. She had expected an interrogation, but Mr. Wu simply handed her the money. This made Tobey ecstatic. Sid, Sue, Nana, Barney, and Mr. Wu were all gone as Tobey got ready for her date. Aside from Nana, Tobey suspected that they were all on dates of their own. She rushed down the stairs in a little black dress and flat blue pumps that matched her eyes. Most of her hair was back in a clip, while her white forelock fell nicely in front of her face.

She was supposed to meet Lee in front of the restaurant, but when she peaked outside no one was there. She heard rustling in the backyard, so she quickly ran back there in case of robbers. She was surprised to see Lee smashing something into the rock that held the cookbook. What surprised her more was who was standing next to him.

"Kong Li."


End file.
